Mentora y alumna
by Nande-chan
Summary: Como cada tarde, te encontrabas en aquella habitación, viendo cómo es que ellas compartían más que una simple charla entre mentora y alumna. Advertencias: Femslash, voyerismo.


Escrito para Moni, la maldita pidió "un Narcissa/Pansy basado en la canción Vino Tinto de Estopa". Oe tú, sé que el resultado final no tiene que ver mucho con la canción, pero espero que te guste.

Gracias a Cari y a Dara por señalar algunos errores.

Por si alguien no lo sabe, cosa que dudo, es la primera vez que escribo femslash.

Por cierto, el otro personaje es Blaise

* * *

Como cada tarde, te encontrabas caminando por los pasillos de Malfoy mannor. Como siempre, te dirigías a aquella habitación del ala oeste.

La excitación anticipada por saber lo que ocurría ahí cada tarde empezaba a dominarte y, a pesar de que podías conseguir un placer mayor estando con Draco al otro lado de la mansión, te era imposible dejar de acudir puntualmente a las cinco para ver ese diario ritual.

Y ahí estabas, frente a la puerta, protegido de cualquier par de ojos con una capa de invisibilidad. Sin poder esperar más, alcanzaste el pomo y, sin hacer ruido alguno, abriste la puerta y te introdujiste en la habitación.

Allí estaban ellas, comenzando con la hipnotizante danza. Se acercaban y de pronto sus bocas se fundían en un ansioso beso. Succionaban, mordían, peleaban y, para terminar, alguna se rendía. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, nunca era la misma la que llevaba la pauta.

Y tú, no podías apartar la mirada del beso. Era inevitable seguir el movimiento de sus bocas.

Observaste la manera en la que se despojaban de sus ropas, cómo es que cada prenda caía en aparente desorden, pero tú sabías que no era así. Que había un acuerdo tácito por parte de ambas en tratar sus ropas con cierta delicadeza.

Cuando sus torsos estuvieron desnudos, sus cuerpos se pegaron aun más, cosa que parecía casi increíble. Tú te deleitaste viendo la forma en que los senos de ambas se apretaban y deformaban.

¡Carajo! Esto sí que era excitante. Nada que ver con la vulgar forma en la que cogían Lovegood y esa Weasley por los rincones. Eso sí que había sido un accidente desastroso.

Olvidaste la repugnante imagen que de pronto asaltó tu mente y te enfocaste en la forma en la que Narcissa mordía y acariciaba los pechos de Pansy, mientras la última se retorcía de una forma prácticamente imposible.

Te estabas poniendo duro.

Una voz en tu mente gritaba "¡deja de verlas! Ve con Draco y satisface tu propio deseo". Pero no, te negabas a abandonar el espectáculo.

Sin que te fijaras mucho en ello, quedaron completamente desnudas.

Se movían frenéticamente la una contra la otra, en un acto totalmente armónico. Nada desentonaba en la imagen. Negro y platino mezclándose, pechos pequeños y grandes juntos, manos inquietas y traseros redondeados.

Las caderas chocaban entre ellas, mientras tú te masturbabas, sin tener ni la más mínima idea, del momento en el que habías comenzado a hacerlo.

Por un momento se separaron y tú no sabías a cual mirar. Una era joven y sexy, la otra, aunque más vieja, parecía ser la sensualidad encarnada. Sin embargo, pronto sus cuerpos se volvieron a encontrar y la danza se reanudó.

Veías cómo es que besaban todo lo que estaba a su paso y al final ambas se estremecían. El hecho de observar sus rostros llenos de placer hizo que tú mismo te vinieras.

Sabías que los tres se encontraban en el sopor post-orgásmico. Ellas no gemían ni se movían, tan sólo respiraban agitadamente. Pero tú sabías que eso no duraría mucho, pronto ambas se levantarían y se vestirían con elegantes movimientos, los de Pansy extremadamente similares a los de Narcissa, copiados sin duda alguna de la última.

Mientras se vestían, verías en los ojos de Narcissa una sombra de orgullo. No podías asegurar la causa de esa chispa, podría ser porque Pansy poco a poco comenzaba a imitarla hasta en el más mínimo detalle o bien, sería porque, a pesar de su edad, Narcissa todavía podía seducir a quién fuera que ella desease. Suponías que era una mezcla de ambas.

Una hora después, ambas estarían impecables, y como si no hubiese pasado nada, en el comedor preparándose para cenar. Tú las verías y notarías aquellos pequeños detalles que para Lucius y Draco pasaban desapercibidos. El pequeño instante de tartamudeo que Pansy presentaría cuando Narcissa tocara _accidentalmente_ su muslo. También verías el momento de incertidumbre que habría cuando Draco le preguntara a Pansy sobre su vida amorosa. Finalmente, serías un fiel observador de la despedida que ambas compartían, prometiéndose con la mirada que esa sería la última vez; pero tú sabías que eso no pasaría, que al día siguiente, como cada tarde desde hacía un par de meses, ellas se verían en aquella habitación del ala oeste donde compartirían más que una simple charla entre mentora y alumna.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
